Bobby Hill
Summary Bobby Hill is the son of Hank Hill and Peggy Hill, and one of the main cast from the show, King of The Hill. He is a very caring and friendly person all together. He tries to get along with the people he meets, and even made friends with a raccoon. However, he also does take from his father and can suffer from sudden blind rages if the situation bothers him enough. He tends to look up to his dad, though often having disagreements on their likings. Hank wanting Bobby to have an athletic youth like he did, but Bobby being lazier, and not really into sports. They share bonding over other activities later in the series, including shooting guns, grilling, and hunting. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly 9-A Name: Bobby Hill Origin: King of The Hill Gender: Male Age: 11 at the start of the series, 14 at the end Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Took a self defense class, Took classes in two different types of wrestling, Weapon Mastery (Is an extremely good shot with a rifle, is notably better marksman than even Hank), Limited Pressure Points (Taught in his self defense class how to kick or crush someone’s groin to leave then immobile), Has an extremely good eye site, could spot issues in meat that an entire team of meat experts couldn’t see, His eye site and marksmanship is noted to be extremely good from not only hank, but in general compared to other experts, Resistance to Cold Temperatures (Sat on an ice cube in his underwear for several hours until it had melted and was completely unfazed) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (While weaker, he still is comparable to the main cast such as Peggy Hill, Kicked a man in a padded suit hard enough to send him to the floor), possibly Small Building level (Has been able to hurt Hank Hill before, and punched him in the groin hard enough to knock him out and leave him almost incapable of walking around without pain for a while) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions (Has kept up with and fought Peggy Hill, Comparable to the cast), Supersonic+ attack speed with guns Lifting Strength: Peak Human (While notably weaker than people such as Hank Hill and Bill Dauterive, He still is mostly comparable, He is comparable to Joseph, who could easily lift up a couch) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class Durability: At least Wall level (Has taken beatings from people stronger than him, Taken hits from Peggy Hill), Possibly Small Building level (Comparable to his attack potency) Stamina: High at his peak (While Bobby is usually portrayed as out of shape and lazy, he has shown decently good stamina, such as biking across Arlen with no signs of tire, eating a 72-ounce steak in under an hour and dashing several blocks) Range: Standard melee Range, Hundreds of meters with A Rifle Standard Equipment: None Notable Optional Equipment: A Rifle Intelligence: Below Average normally (Bobby tends to be an average to below average student, and can be quite clueless at times, however, can also be quite skilled in several areas, he has shown to have a vastly better skills with a gun than Hank, despite his years of training, and is extremely keen on detail, so much so, he managed to win a state competition about studying and roaming meat against several other teams by himself, as well, shows to randomly have great talent in other random areas) Weaknesses: Tends to be lazy, Can sometimes suffer from anger issues Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:King Of The Hill Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Martial Artists Category:20th Century Fox Category:Adult Swim Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users